Innocence
by NovemberMist
Summary: Yami is drafted, and sent to war. But what surprises await him when he returns? Tristan Bashing! Woohoo! Yaoi
1. Innocent

A/N: Alright, here's another songfic. I'm on a roll here. Hope you  
  
enjoy this one too!  
  
*"Song lyrics"*  
  
Malik - Marik  
  
Y.Malik - Malik  
  
Yami tok his new guitar, and climbed the steps to the stage. He  
  
stared out at the audiance for a moment, then looked down at  
  
the guitar, watching his fingers go to the right fretts, and the  
  
right strings. He picked a few, making a soft melody, as Joey  
  
started drumming a steady beat, lightly, behind him. Picking the  
  
one low string, he looked back out at the audiance, and started  
  
playing his guitar at maximum volume. Joey's beat became more  
  
vigorous, and as he sang, he remembered..  
  
*"The start of Armageddon  
  
And it's just another day  
  
We all saw the news  
  
Nothing to say"*  
  
~~**~~Flashback!~~**~~  
  
"You've been drafted?!" Yugi cried, tears building in his eyes,  
  
as he looked at Yami. Sadly, the spirit nodded, his own tears  
  
falling. "Don't worry aibou. I'll be back. I promise." He whispered,  
  
wiping away the tears that started to fall down his hikari's cheeks.  
  
Yugi's face scrunched, as he tried not to cry, and he threw his arms  
  
around Yami's neck. "But, I'll miss you.." Yugi whispered into his  
  
ear. Yami hugged the small one back, hushing him. "I know. And I'll  
  
miss you. But I have to go. Aishiteru Yugi, and I will come back for  
  
you." He promised, his tears falling onto Yugi's jacket. Yugi nodded,  
  
and they pulled apart. Yami gave Yugi's hand a final reassuring squeeze,  
  
and boarded the bus, along with Joey, Seto, Bakura, and Malik. Yugi  
  
cried as the bus pulled out of the station. "Yami! Iie! Iie, Yami!  
  
Yami.." he cried, starting to run after the bus. Tèa grabbed his arm,  
  
and held him back, shaking her head, tears falling down her own cheeks.  
  
~~**~~End Flashback~~**~~  
  
*"So many friends are missing  
  
And family members gone"*  
  
~~**~~new flashback~~**~~  
  
Yami returned, to find Domino City in pretty good shape, considering.   
  
He looked around, hoping to see one of his friends. He walked down  
  
the street, towards the Gameshop. It was still in tact, but, it was empty.  
  
Frowning, Yami left, to find some one who knew where Yugi was. He went to  
  
see if he had gone to Ryou's, and found a very dis-draught tomb robber,  
  
weeping on the couch. "Bakura? Where's Ryou?" Yami asked, concerned for  
  
his young friend. Bakura looked up at him. "I-I don't kn-know.." He  
  
stuttered, his eyes red and puffy. Yami patted his shoulder, sympathetically.  
  
"Well, I'll tell him you're here if I see him, ok?" Yami offered. Bakura  
  
sniffed a couple times before replying. "Ok, thanks Pharoah.. Where's Yugi?"  
  
He replied. Yami's hand dropped, and he looked away sadly, "That's what  
  
I'm trying to figure out.. The Gameshop is empty. Even his grandpa is gone."  
  
Now it was Bakura's turn to be sympathetic. "You'll find him. I know it."  
  
Bakura said reassuringly. Yami smiled his thanks, before heading out the  
  
door again.   
  
~~**~~end flashback~~**~~  
  
*"So we all pray that God  
  
Helped them be strong"*  
  
Tears built in Yami's eyes, as he sang this part, for it reminded him  
  
of that day...  
  
~~**~~flashback~~**~~  
  
"What? What happened?" Yami demanded of the man infront of him. The guy  
  
was obviously rich, and looked muhc like a snob. "Why should I tell  
  
riff-raff like you? You were unimportant enough to be sent to war, you  
  
should know." The guy sneered. Yami's crimson eyes flashed with anger,  
  
making a frightening effect. He grabbed the snobby guy's collar, picked  
  
him up, and slammed him against the closest wall. "Look, I don't have  
  
time to bribe you with what money I have. Just tell me, where the hell  
  
did you see Yugi? And what happened to him?" Yami growled, his eyes still  
  
glowing dangerously. 'Mr.McSnob' stared at him in obvious fright. "I-I  
  
lost saw him i-in Kaiba Corp. yesterday, the day before you war folk  
  
came home." he stuttered. Yami dropped him. "So you lied to me. You shall  
  
pay, for that." He said softly, venom dripping from his voice. He lifted  
  
his hand to the guy's forehead, and shouted, "Obliterate!" The guy  
  
fell before him now, limp, his life almost gone. Yami kicked him once in  
  
the ribs, before pulling out his new cell phone. "Yeah, we have a guy down  
  
on the corner of sixth and Maple. ...I don't know, he just fainted. ...Yeah,  
  
ok, just a second.." Yami said into the phone. He had called the hospital,  
  
and was now about to check the guys pulse for them, though he knew the guy  
  
was still alive. "His pulse is pretty weak, better get an ambulance out here  
  
quick." He replied. "..Yeah, no problem. Bye." He hung up, flipping his cell  
  
into his pocket.  
  
~~**~~end flashback~~**~~  
  
*"And now we stand together  
  
Remembering that day"*  
  
~~**~~Flashback~~**~~  
  
A girl walked up to him suddenly, an envelope clutched tightly  
  
in her hand. "Excuse me, but are you Yami Motuo?" The girl asked. Yami spun around,  
  
slightly surprised. "Y-Yes.. How did you know?" He asked, slightly suspicious.  
  
Tears built in her eyes, and fell. "Well, I was a friend of Yugi's. We became  
  
friends just after the war started.." She replied, trying hard not to break down  
  
sobbing. Yami's expression softed immediatly. "Do you know where he is? Please,  
  
tell me. I need to see him." He pleaded, and the girl gave him a meaningful look,  
  
replying "Well.. I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you this, but.. He was  
  
in the Kaiba Corp. building yesterday, when.. Well, when it was bombed.." She  
  
whispered. Yami looked at her in disbelief. "Yugi's.. gone?" he asked. She   
  
shook her head, "Not necissarily," She started, "he was on the bottom floor, with  
  
me.. He might make it out.. Only.. He was trapped.. He gave me this, to give to  
  
you.." She handed Yami the envelope, and ran off, crying. Yami looked at the  
  
envelope, and recognized Yugi's neat scrawl across the front, spelling out his name.  
  
Tears falling rapidly down his cheeks, Yami opened it..  
  
~~**~~end flashback~~**~~  
  
*"The lives we live  
  
Will never be the same"*  
  
~~**~~Flashback~~**~~  
  
'Dearest Yami,  
  
If you are reading this, it means I am not of this world any longer. The reason  
  
of my dicease, I hope was not to bad. I am sorry that I couldn't wait for you.  
  
I know you kept your promise to come home, and I'm happy. Grandpa died of heart  
  
faliure a few months after you left, I sent you a letter, but I don't think you  
  
gotit. Tèa's house was bombed two months after that. Ryou killed himself. I  
  
haven't seen him since Grandpa died, but it was on the news that his body was  
  
found hanging from a tree, a letter grasped in his hand, for Bakura. Serenity  
  
is dieing right now. I'm sitting beside her as I write this. She got food  
  
poisoning. A bomb blew in the kitchen of McDonalds, and some lead was found in  
  
her burger. Just small little flakes. Mokuba, ran away and I haven't been able  
  
to find him. But his body wasn't found on the news yet, so he may still be alive.  
  
Mai says to tell Joey she loves him. She's dieing of lead poisoning too. She took  
  
a bullet for me.. I owe her my life. Marik was sent to a Mental Instatute. He  
  
might still be there, I don't know. They sent him there because he was ranting on  
  
how much he misses Malik. I know how he feels, I miss you so much, my heart aches.  
  
It's getting late, and I must finish this soon. So Sayonara, my dark one, and remember,  
  
"Until death do we part" and I'll meet you in heaven.  
  
-Yugi'  
  
Yami read the letter aloud to Joey, Seto, Bakura, and Malik. Bakura's eyes were distant,  
  
Joey was sitting in a fetal position, his eyes misty and dull. Seto was shaking considerably,  
  
and Malik was sitting there, half in sadness, half in psychotic understanding. They all looked  
  
at eachother solemnly. "Well.. that answers that." Yami said, sadly. He folded his letter back  
  
up, replaced it in the envelope, and left the room. He climbed the familiar stairs of the gameshop,  
  
and went to the room that he and Yugi had shared for so many years. He sat down on the bed,  
  
and lit up the lamp. The room was instantly bright, and he could almost see Yugi's sleeping form  
  
wake up, and leap on him. He shook his head clear of the thought. That wasn't going to happen,  
  
no matter how much he wished. Standing up, Yami walked over to Yugi's desk to see what the  
  
younger hikari had been working on. He found a newspaper there, broadcasting a talent show to  
  
happen that weekend. 4 days. Yami smiled, imagining Yugi sitting there, looking at the ad, just as  
  
Yami walked in. Yami would sneak up behind him, and read it over his shoulder, then whisper,  
  
"Plan on preforming with me this weekend Aibou?" Yugi would jump in surprise, then hug Yami,  
  
and pull him onto the floor, crying out how much he missed him. But that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Yugi, was gone.. And Yami would never be the same.  
  
~~**~~end Flashback~~**~~  
  
*"And we don't know why  
  
The innocent die  
  
Will this world ever  
  
Find a way to change?  
  
And we don't know why  
  
But we know it's not right  
  
We don't know why  
  
So many had to die  
  
We don't know why  
  
So many had to die"*  
  
Yami sang carefully, trying not to let his voice crack, as he remembered these painful memories.  
  
He glanced over at Seto, playing the bass. His eyes were watery, and he shook the tears from them,  
  
and flashed a smile at Yami, and the audiance, which then roared. Yami smiled, enjoying the music  
  
himself, and glanced at Joey, on drums, and Bakura on the keyboard. They were all sad, obviously,  
  
but they were smiling for the audiance's sake. Yami smile widened, and he turned back to the crowd.  
  
*"Hate has turned to others  
  
For their religion or their skin"*  
  
~~**~~Flashback~~**~~  
  
Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tèa were on an exchange student trip to Canada. They were enjoying themselves  
  
so far, and then a bunch of kids started making fun of them, while they were showing their new friends  
  
some of the Shintoism they did back in Japan. "Ooh, look at the Asians, doing their funny religion.  
  
With that type of skin, it must be ard to get a good tan!" one of them shouted. "Damn Asians, all think  
  
they're better, and smarter than us.. I hate 'em!" another shouted. Yami glared at them, "Ora o nama ru  
  
na yo, baka." He said warningly. The kids just laughed. "Oh no!! I think IT'S trying to threaten us!!"  
  
they called out, hooting with laughter. Yami was about to teach them some manners, but Yugi and Tèa held  
  
him back. With much difficulty.  
  
~~**~~end Flashback~~**~~   
  
*"But hate can't solve  
  
The problem it began  
  
Everyone is angry"*  
  
Yami showed reason on his face, singing this part, for it was true. He had seen many things solve  
  
conflict, but not hate. Violence, maybe once or twice, but hate, never. Hate just made everyone   
  
pissed off.  
  
*"People are afraid  
  
And no one knows  
  
What decisions will be made"*  
  
As he sang 'People are afraid', he waved his hand out, as though motioning to the audiance they  
  
were all afraid, and he knew it.   
  
*"And we don't know why  
  
The innocent die  
  
Will this world ever  
  
Find a way to change?  
  
And we don't know why  
  
But we know it's not right  
  
We don't know why  
  
So many had to die  
  
We don't know why  
  
So many had to die  
  
We don't know why (Don't know why)  
  
The innocent die (Don't know why)  
  
Will this world ever  
  
Find a way to change?  
  
And we don't know why (Don't know why)  
  
But we know it's not right (Don't know why)  
  
Will any of us  
  
Ever be the same?  
  
Will any of this  
  
Ever be the same?  
  
I don't know why  
  
The innocent die  
  
Will any of us  
  
Ever be the same?  
  
Will any of this  
  
Ever be the same?"*  
  
They finished the song, and the music faded. The crowd cheered, and roared. They were going  
  
crazy. Yami took the microphone he had used sang in, and said a few words.  
  
"This song that we sang, was dedicated to our friends, who've died. I'm sure you know them.  
  
Yugi Motuo. Ryou Bakura. Mai Valentine. Tèa Gardener. Serenity Wheeler. Mokuba Kaiba. And  
  
Solomon Motuo. We miss them dearly, and hope they enjoy themselves in the afterlife. Domo Arigatou."  
  
They packed up their equipment, and dragged it off stage. They loaded up into Seto's Limo, and left.  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something. What about Tristan? What happened to him?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami looked thoughtful for a minute. "I dunno. He wasn't mentioned in the letter at all. Weird."  
  
Just then, Yami's cell rang. "Hello?" He asked, just after fliping it open. "Mr.Motuo? The man you  
  
called about four days ago is asking to speak with you." The voice on the phone said. Yami loked surprised.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute, I guess. Bye." He said. "Who was that?" Seto asked. Yami frowned as he replied.  
  
"A nurse from the hospital. I found a guy having seizures almost a week ago. He wants to speak to me."  
  
Seto gave Yami a weird look. "Ok, man, whatever."  
  
Thye arrived at the hospital, and Yami went up to the front desk for the guys room. "It's 371." The receptionist  
  
told him. "Domo Arigatou." Yami said hurriedly, before dashing to the elevator and setting it for the third floor.  
  
He walked into room 371, as the receptionist had told him, and saw the man, glaring at him. "You're still the same  
  
arrogant fool you were last I saw you." He said hoarsely. Yami frowned. "I don't know what your talking about. I  
  
don't know you." He claimed defensively. "Yes, you do," the man said, "It's me, Tristan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouch.. that was harsh.. Well, I'm gonna do this as a story in songfics, I think.. Betrayal is so malicious..  
  
i'm evil, I know. Good? Bad? Dumb? please tell! Ooh, just wait until you see the ending.. it's.. sad, yet happy.  
  
I think.. I dunno.. I have an idea, but I dunno yet.. And, BTW, before you ask in your reviews, if you review..  
  
which I hope you do.. 'Ora o nama ru na yo, baka' means 'don't screw with me, idiot.' nice touch, huh? well,  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
~Alina~ 


	2. In The End

Thanks to those who reviewed! special notes,  
  
To WildWolf: I know, I'm so cruel, doing that to poor Ryou. But it fits my story.. trust me, you'll like it!  
  
To ACME-Rian: Thanks for the song suggestions, I'll see if I can fit them in!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Innocent: Empty Threats  
  
Song: In The End by Linkin Park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"It starts with  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time"*  
  
Yami was singing along to his Linkin Park CD. He had just recieved a major blow. Tristan, had betrayed him, Yugi, everyone.  
  
He always had a feeling that Tristan didn't like him, but he never thought he'd go so far as to betray everyon, just to get  
  
back at Yami and Yugi. He had tried hard, hell he had done lots of things for Tristan. Or at least, he had tried to. But  
  
everything he did backfired. Maybe that was why Tristan didn't like him. "But still.. Betray, everyone? Because of me? It's  
  
just, not like Tristan." Yami flipped over on the bed he had shared with Yugi so long ago, one of his earbud headphones  
  
falling from his ear.   
  
*"All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away"*  
  
Yami's mind wandered aimlessly, his lips keeping up with the song. He thought about Yugi, and how much he missed him. He  
  
still couldn't believe he was gone. He had just suddenly disappeared from Yami's life. But not his heart. He would never,  
  
could never, disappear from Yami's heart. But his life, ahd been ticked away by a clock, just like the song..  
  
*"It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on,  
  
but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside  
  
and even though I tried  
  
it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
  
a memory of a time when I tried so hard"*  
  
Yami thought now, about how Yugi must have felt, trapped, knowing he would probably never see Yami again. Or Seto, or Joey.  
  
How the last time he saw Yami, he was going to war, a look of deep regret on his face. He thought of how he changed. Of how  
  
he had left sad, and come back, angry. Angry at the world, for being stupid enough to fight with eachother for no reason.  
  
Agry at the government, for tearing him away from his precious Yugi. He tried so hard, to keep his promise.. It had been  
  
difficult, dodging bombs and such, needless to say, he was one of the best soldiers there. But Yugi's life, was too high a  
  
price to pay. Now, his life fell apart. There was nothing left for him now..  
  
*"And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter"*  
  
He was so close.. just one day sooner, and he would have had his hikari in his arms. But no.. Yugi died, the day before he  
  
came home.. He turned on the TV, watching the news. It got his mind off everything. He wasn't listening, since he was still  
  
singing along with Linkin Park, but it averted his eyes. He was so close.. It didn't matter though.. his fighting, his  
  
harshness, had all been in vain..  
  
*"One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind,  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard"*  
  
This verse, always made Yami silent, in thoughts. He couldn't really think of anyone he fought with that much. Except, now  
  
he thought of Tristan, and how he had often fought with him. Always mocking.. Like Pegasus, almost.. Mocking him all the  
  
time.. Fighting over petty things occasionally.. But Tristan had been wrong the other day. He said Yami was the same  
  
arrogant fool he had been before. But Yami had changed. He had had changed so much.. If Tristan actually looked, he prolly  
  
wouldn't know Yami was the same person. But he never really knew Yami.. Maybe this was how he had always seen the spirit..  
  
Mistrustful.. Cruel.. Arrogant.. Tristan and Yami had more in common than they thought.. they both had something to hide  
  
from the world..  
  
*"And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter"*  
  
Maybe Tristan had told Yugi to into Kaiba corp that day, knowing it was going to get bombed. Or maybe he was just as   
  
devistated as everyone else. Yami couldn't tell anymore. But it didn't matter. Yugi was still dead. Gone. A diminished star  
  
in a sea of dreams..  
  
*"I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know"*  
  
Angry again, Yami sat in a fetal position, glaring at the wall. Tristans face, smiling mockingly, swirled around his mind.  
  
It was Tristan's fualt.. He prolly planned it all along.. Maybe even started the stupid war.. Yami didn't know.. he had  
  
become strangers with some one he had known for years.. How..? he had trusted Tristan.. So many times.. and Tristan had  
  
betrayed him.. forever..  
  
"*I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter"*  
  
Yami stopped his discman as soon as the song ended, and was about to go to bed, when he heard something interesting on the  
  
news. "Fire Fighters everywhere are looking for volunteers to help get any survivors out of the ruble that used to be Kaiba  
  
Corporation. Preferably young men, around eighteen years of age. There will be a meeting for all who wish to help at the  
  
ruin tomorrow at nine o'clock AM. That's Global International, and I'm Debbie Moore. Goodnight." Yami switched off the TV  
  
as the camera's faded out. Maybe he would volunteer..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, another day, another chapter. I have to end it here, because I have school. I woke up, at 5:00 for you people!  
  
Be happy!! anyways, my mom's getting at me, so Sayonara! and plz review!!  
  
~Alina~ 


	3. Loneliness

A/N: Well another chapter for you! This one's to Backstreet Boys - Show me the meaning of being lonely. I know, it's old.  
  
I shouldn't be listening to this crap. But it fit the chapter, so I thought "screw it, this works." Dont hate it cuz its   
  
BSB. If your gonna hate it, hate it cuz its good. er.. anyways.. oh, btw, I'm hyper!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Innocence ch. 3  
  
Loneliness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"Show me the meaning of being lonely"*  
  
The song started on the radio as Yami drove to the old Kaiba Corp. building. He was happy it was playing. It suited his   
  
mood. He never was lonely until now..  
  
*"So many words for the broken heart   
  
It's hard to see in a crimson love   
  
So hard to breathe"*  
  
Tears welled in Yami's eyes, and he wiped them away impatiently. He couldn't cry while driving. It was to hard to see  
  
through tears, as the song said it was through a crimson love. Hard to breathe.. Yami thought about that.. He had almost  
  
passed out last night, unable to breathe..  
  
*"Walk with me, and maybe   
  
Nights of light so soon become  
  
Wild and free I could feel the sun   
  
Your every wish will be done   
  
They tell me"*  
  
Walk.. Yugi couldn't walk with Yami.. Not like before.. When he was there, alive, cheerful.. Yami missed him so much..  
  
Nights where Yugi would light up Yami's every dark thought, gone. Yami wiped more tears from his eyes. Wild and free..  
  
That had been them. Free to do as they wish at night. Yugi's grandpa would let them out late at night, since everyone in  
  
town knew better than to piss Yami off..  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Ushio grabbed Yugi from behind. "Alright Yugi, I have no idea how you put that illusion of money in my head, but you are  
  
gonna pay for it, ya got that?" Yugi looked up at the bully fearfully. That was when yami stepped in. "Ushio. Long time, no  
  
see." He said calmly. Ushio turned to look at Yugi's look alike, and his eyes widened. "Now, I suggest you put my hikari  
  
down, for it was I, who put the illusion in your mind. You want revenge, come and get it." He dared, the wind blowing his  
  
hair back, making a totally frightening effect. Ushio lunged at Yami, who stepped out of the way. Ushio went crashing down,  
  
and Yami was about to give him another illusion but, "Yami, no!" Yugi cried, running over to Ushio, who looked up at Yami  
  
in obvious fright. Yugi looked at Yami, begging him not to mess up Ushio's mind any more. Yami lowered his threatening  
  
hand, gave Ushio a look that clearly said 'Don't mess with me, or my friends. You will regret it', and turned, saying to  
  
Yugi "Your every wish, will be done." Yugi giggled. He loved it when Yami repeated song parts.  
  
*~*end flashback*~*  
  
*"Show me the meaning of being lonely   
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with   
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are   
  
There's something missing in my heart"*  
  
Yami wiped more tears from his eyes as he pulled into the makeshift parkinglot for the volunteers. The radio was still  
  
playing faintly in the background as the mayor of Domino thanked all the volunteers, and they started to work. Yami looked  
  
around, hoping to see one of his friends there, but they apparently hadn't seen the news last night, for he was the only  
  
one there. He set to work at the place that used to be the front enterance. He was lonely, but the thought of maybe seeing  
  
Yugi, even if he ws dead, made Yami work hard. He wanted to be with his aibou, alive or dead, it didn't matter. He would  
  
prefer to be with him in the after-life, and actually tried to cause himself death once or twice, bu he always evaded. But  
  
only barely. It wrenched him, that he would never hear Yugi's voice, yet here he was; looking for him..  
  
*"Life goes on as it never ends   
  
Eyes of stone observe the trends   
  
They never say forever gaze   
  
Guilty roads to an endless love   
  
There's no control   
  
Are you with me now   
  
Your every wish will be done   
  
They tell me  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely   
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with   
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are   
  
There's something missing in my heart"*  
  
'Yugi.. please be here..' Yami thought as he moved the rubble that was once Kaiba Corp. 'Please Yugi.. I must see your face  
  
once more.. just once.. not in a photo, not on the news.. I need to see YOU.. I need to see you.. You are the true missing   
  
piece of the Millenium Puzzle.. please.. I need you..'  
  
  
  
*"There's nowhere to run I have no place to go"*  
  
Yami kept working, though he had given up on looking for Yugi. Chances were, some one else found him already. He kept  
  
working though. He had nothing better to do. Even as other volunteers faded away, Yami kept at it. THe mayor litterally had  
  
to have him dragged away from the site, before he'd stop working.  
  
*"Surrender my heart' body and soul"*  
  
Yami threw himself to the floor of his room, hot tears stinging his cheeks. He clenched his fists, his teeth gritted. 'Why?  
  
Why Rah, why did you have to take him away from me? How could you? After all I've done.. I gave up my life to protect you  
  
and your puzzle! Is this my thanks? Why Rah? Why?!'  
  
  
  
*"How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show"*  
  
As he slept, Yami got a vision from Rah, whom he had prayed to earlier. "Because, little one. You need to learn loneliness.  
  
Of all the lessons you have learned, loneliness was not one. Hatred, injustice, love, friendship, cruelty. All these you  
  
have learned, adn now you need loneliness." Rah answered his earlier questions. Yami gaped at the God before him."How can  
  
you ask that of me?!" He demanded, forgetting the respect for Gods he had been taught. "He was me! He was my other half! My  
  
full-fillment! He was my heart." Yami glared up at Rah, his eyes screaming 'traitor'. Rah smiled down at him. "You have  
  
learned betrayal, and defiance. Loneliness is still needed." The god told him, slowly fading. "How can you demand something  
  
YOU don't feel of your closest follower?!" Yami screamed in more defiance. Then, he woke up..  
  
*"You are missing in my heart"*  
  
"Yugi, I need you back. You are missing from my heart. The piece of the puzzle, that is needed to show the true beauty.."  
  
*"Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely   
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with   
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are   
  
There's something missing in my heart"*  
  
Yami went back to volunteer the next day, and worked just as hard. But today, he felt different. Loneliness. That was what  
  
it was. It had to have been. Loneliness beyond all pain.. Then, Yami heard something coming from under the rubble to his  
  
left. 'A survivor?!' Yami thougth desperately. He moved over and started to dig through the dark rubble...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well? good ne? I think some of you know what I'm doing with this. Actually, I think you all know what I'm doing with  
  
this by now. If you don't, you'll figure it out. But none of you know the ending. I guarantee it! Unless you happen to be  
  
my best friend. Then you prolly know. But otherwise, it's unexpected. Anyways, see ya next time!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Alina~ 


	4. Freedom

A/N: Thank you to Starheart, Gold-mercury, and Karenu-Anime. They have reviewed the most times, and it's people like them  
  
who remind me to write more chapters. So you people should thank them too if you really enjoy this story!  
  
Yami: I don't know.. this fic is kinda sad though.. I don't think I like it..  
  
Me: *whispers something in Yami's ear*  
  
Yami: OH! ok! *runs away happily.*  
  
Me: anyways.. special notes:  
  
To Starheart: The surviving person was only trapped under there for a couple days.. you'll see exactly how I did it though!  
  
To Gold-mercury: Thank you for the correction spelling on "Ra". I thought that was how it was spelt, but my brother said it   
  
was "Rah" so.. wte, thank you! And as for your song suggestion, well.. Great minds really do think alike, huh? I have the  
  
perfect storyline for "Sound The Bulge", so it'll fit in right.. now, actually.. **Spirit Rules!!** (I'ma horse freak..  
  
lol)  
  
Joey, can you do the disclaimer for me? I think I forgot it in other chapters too, didn't I?  
  
Joey: Yeah, ya did. Well, Jessi, AKA Alina, don' own me, Yug', Tristan, Yami, Tèa, etc. Got it? No sueing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Innocence 4  
  
Freedom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami fought against the police, dragging him away from the site of ruined Kaiba Corp.  
  
"No! I have to help them, they need me!" He yelled, trying to get to the burried survivor. The police officer just shook  
  
his head.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's too dark. We can't let you continue in this blackness." He said, still dragging Yami towards the  
  
car. Yami struggled, and finally broke free.  
  
"I fought in the fucking war, for frig sakes! I shot a regular handgun in darkness worse than this, you've got to let me  
  
help them!" He argued. The police just shook his head again.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. We are not allowed." He went to grab Yami's arm again, but Yami dodged.  
  
"Fine. I won't help him out, but I'm staying here. Over night. I'm not leaving him alone." Yami glared at the officers,  
  
daring them to try and stop him. They didn't.  
  
"Fine, but if you start working before it's light, you will be arrested for defiance." One officer said as they turned back  
  
and headed for their car. Yami sent a glare after them, and walked back towards the small hole where the suvivor was.  
  
"I'll get you out. I promise." He whispered through the darkness. The hoarse, raspy voice that belonged to the survivor  
  
coughed out a smal sqeaky answer.  
  
"Thank.. *coff* *coff* you.." Yami could almost see the person, though they were trapped behind a column and three walls  
  
had fallen on them. Earlier, when people wer trying to get him out, more rubble had fallen, and Yami still didn't know what  
  
the person looked like, or if he knew Yugi. Or where Yugi's body might be. But he did know it was a guy. But the voice was  
  
too old to be Yugi's. Too harsh, and too.. deep. Yami layed down right beside the small hole, and quickly fell asleep,  
  
murmuring along with a song playing on the radio.  
  
*"Sound the bugle now, play it just for me"*  
  
*~*Flashback in dream form*~*  
  
Yami woke up to the sound of the bugle, as he did every morning, but this morning was different. He was going home today.  
  
He was gonna see Yugi! For the first time, in so long. Yami jumped out of bed, and hurriedly got ready to leave.  
  
*^*^blackness.. like a space in between dreams*^*^  
  
Yami woke up again on the plane, expecting the bugle to sound at about the same time. When it didn't he felt.. Odd. He  
  
hummed the waking song to himself, and watched the scenery below as it went by in slow patches.  
  
*^*^Blackness*^*^  
  
*"As the seasons change, remember how I used to be"*  
  
*~*Still flashback in dream style*~*  
  
Yami walked along in the autumn wind, red, brown, and yellow leaves blowing across his path. He smiled down at his aibou,  
  
then turned and smiled at all their friends. It was a good day to be alive. Sunshine, grass that was still green, and, no  
  
school.  
  
*^*^Blackness*^*^  
  
A cold spot was suddenly upon the back of Yami's neck, and his shoulders came up immediately. He turned sharp on his heel,  
  
to the sight of Yugi laughing, Joey preparing another snowball, Seto and Serentiy stealing a kiss behind Joey's back, and  
  
Bakura with Ryou, making a snowman. He grinned sadistically, scaring most of them, except Bakura, who knew what the Pharaoh  
  
was planning. Yami picked up a handful of snow, and threw it at them all. Using his shadow powers, he made the little  
  
specks of snow get bigger, and go after all of them. After they were each hit, Yami looked at them innocently.  
  
"Ok, who threw the snowball at me?" he asked. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
*^*^blackness*^*^   
  
*"Now I can't go on, I can't even start   
  
I've got nothing left, just an empty heart"*  
  
Yami woke up startled, his clothes soaked in a cold sweat. He pulled out a picture of Yugi and his friends, hot tears  
  
sliding down his face in a small pattern. His tears were soon joined by raindrops, and he felt as though Ra himself was  
  
crying with the once great Pharaoh. He held the picture tightly in his hand, wiping tears away impatiently. He couldn't  
  
keep this up. No matter how hard he tried, he was always going to be haunted by Yugi's memory. He couldn't even think about  
  
moving on alone. Yami curled up, sitting in a fetal position, and cried. There was nothing left of the once proud, strong,  
  
couragous, darkness whom had been the self-appointed protector of Yugi. Nothing, but a black hole, to take away everything  
  
he had ever loved.. Finally, Yami fell back asleep.  
  
*"I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
There's nothing more for me, lead me away...   
  
Or leave me lying here"*  
  
*~*Flashback Dream Style.. again*~*  
  
Pain coursed through Yami's torso and arms, as the leaden bullet penetrated his skin, burrowing into his bones. His voice  
  
wanted to let loose, and scream. Scream so loud, the enemy would disappear. But he didn't. He kept it in, knowing it was  
  
for Yugi. He would go through anything and everything, for Yugi. But he couldn't fight anymore, he was hurt to bad. A  
  
searing pain came through the faint mind link he still shared with YUgi, and instant worry crossed his face. He gave up on  
  
trying to stand, thinking Yugi was dead for some reason. But a small word coming through the static-like fuzz in the mind  
  
link changed Yami's mind. He waited for some one to come and help him, as he had helped them when they were injured; yet,  
  
nobody came. No one came to lead him away from the dead bodies, and lingering stench of death and blood. He was left to lay  
  
there, amongst his dead friends..  
  
*^*^Blackness*^*^   
  
*"Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care   
  
There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere   
  
Without a light I fear that I will, stumble in the dark   
  
Lay right down, decide not to go on"*  
  
*~*yep, still a dream..*~*  
  
The bugle played, and Yami, tired as hell, threw his pillow out the door, hitting the player in the face, causing him to  
  
drop the instrument. Reluctantly, he got out of bed some three minutes later anyway. He looked out of his camp, for the  
  
first time, and noticed, he didn't know where any of these roads went. He didn't even know which one he had come from upon  
  
arriving late last night.  
  
*~*Ok, he wakes up now*~*  
  
Yami awoke again, covered in more cold sweat. He needed to go somewhere for a bit, but he couldn't. He missed Yugi too  
  
much, and the whole town reminded him of the little light. Without Yugi, he would fall into despair, as he was. But maybe  
  
it was the memory of Yugi that kept him sane..  
  
*"Then from on high, somewhere in the distance   
  
There's a voice that calls, 'Remember who you are   
  
If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow,   
  
So be strong tonight, remember who you are.'"*  
  
The wind that night, particularily warm, cooed softly in Yami's ears, carressing them with the soft, cloud-like whispers.  
  
Yami swore he heard Yugi's voice riding the wind, telling him everything was alright. That if he'd make it through the  
  
night, he would be okay. That they would see each other again.  
  
*"Yea you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle   
  
To be free once more, Yea that's worth fighting for!"*  
  
Yami stood up, as the dawn broke over the horizon, bringing a bright light over the site, and Yami immediately continued  
  
digging through the rubble, trying with all his might to get to the soul survivor. He felt like a soldier again, and this  
  
was another battle. A battle for freedom. But not for his country. But for one indiviual.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WEll? good? bad? see! I told you I had the perfect storyline for "Sound the Bugle"! TA-DA!! I feel good now. anyways,  
  
I'll make this short and sweet. You've read it, right? Well, I hope so. Now, just take a few more seconds of your time,  
  
and possibly, send me a really nice review, telling me how I should continue, and suggesting songs and stuff? please? I  
  
really need something to do this summer. Speaking of which, I finished my english exam today! YAY! I finished in 45 minutes  
  
which scares me.. wte.. But, summer isn't necessarily the best thing right now. My boyfriend's gone all summer. *cries*  
  
So, I need something to do so I don't miss him too much. Help? please, and thanks? ^^; well, Sayonara!  
  
~Alina~ 


	5. Free at Last

A/N: WOO!!! Chapter 5!! Almost didn't think I'd get here.. weird.. Thank you to those who reviewed, and remember:  
  
I don't own YGO! I also don't own the song "I'll Try". I think It's property of Disney, sang by Jonatha Brooke. Good  
  
song.. anyways, On With The Fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami lifted an arm to his forehead, wiping off sweat that seemed endless. He had long ago taken his shirt off,(woo!) and  
  
was working in only his pants, and shoes, of course. He bent down to grab another piece of rubble, but as he shifted it,  
  
a bunch more fell into it's place. "Shit.." He started to re-clear the place he had been working on for the past hour,  
  
when other volunteers finally started to appear, and with them, the raido..  
  
*"I am not a child now."*  
  
"Yami! Your acting like a kid at Christmas; is this soul survivor THAT important to you?" The mayor of Domino said to the  
  
dark one, disapproval thick in his voice. Yami glared back at him. "Well, maybe 'a kid at Christmas', is what we need, to  
  
get him out." Yami snapped at him. The mayor's eyes narrowed dangerously, and his voice lowered. "Yami Motou, you watch  
  
your tongue, or I will have you removed from this site." Yami met the mayor's eyes with a death glare, and the mayor looked  
  
away. Yami smirked to himself. "I am not a child; no matter how much I act it, or look it. Remember that." He muttered,  
  
just audible for the mayor, and turned on his heel, heading back to the work site.  
  
*"I can take care of myself."*  
  
"You should cool it Yami; take a break, ya know?" Joey said. He had stopped by to see Yami, and to make sure he wasn't  
  
working too hard. Yami glared at his best friend. "I'm not a baby Joey. I know my limits." He said sternly, before taking a  
  
drink from his water bottle. Joey stared at him a moment. "I know ya ain't Yami, but Cheezuz, yer gonna hurt yerself." The  
  
concerned blonde countered, trying to keep his defense up. He knew Yami could sting with words as well as a scorpion with  
  
its tail. "Yug' wouldn't want ya ta hurt yerself.." Joey's voice trailed off at the mention of Yugi's name. Yami glared  
  
daggers now. He choked on his water, spitting it all over Joey ((Not that it was a mistake..)). "Joey, I know my limits. I  
  
am not a child." With that, Yami turned on his heel, going back to the worksite.  
  
*"I mustn't let them down now-  
  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
I'm fine."*  
  
As he shifted the rubble and rocks around, trying to get closer to the survivor, Yami could feel tears falling down his  
  
cheeks, mixing in with the perspiration. He shifted another piece of rubble, making a severe mistake; more rubble fell in  
  
its place, some hitting Yami's knees and arms. One particularly large and sharp piece hit his shin, and he let out a cry of  
  
pain. People looked over at him, and asked him if he was alright, and such. He wiped away tears straying down his face.  
  
"I'm fine.. I'm fine." He repeated, mostly to himself. He tried once more, to clear the place of rubble, enough to let the  
  
person trapped beneath, breathe.  
  
*"I'm to tired to listen.  
  
I'm too old to believe:  
  
All these childish stories.  
  
There is no such thing as faith,  
  
And trust, and pixie dust."*  
  
Yami collapsed onto the air-mattress Joey had brought for him. "Thank you Joey, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."  
  
Yami whispered, barley able to breathe. Joey smiled down at his closest friend. "Hey, dun worry 'bout it. Ya should take a  
  
break though ya know." Yami shook his head. "I know.. But Joey.. They need me.. Too tired.." Yami coughed. Joey shook his  
  
head, smiling. "Ya gotta have faith Yami. They'll make it out. 'Specially wit ya workin so hard, ya can't even breathe."  
  
Yami smiled, his eyes closed. "Joey, you sound like a cartoon character. 'Ya gotta have faith.' And trust, and pixie dust,  
  
right?" He opened an eye, laughing at his friends confused look. "Don't ask, Joey. Trust me, don't ask." Yami closed his  
  
eyes again, relaxing on the air mattress. "There isn't any such thing as faith Joey. If I've learned anything through the  
  
harsh years, it's there is no faith left. Otherwise Yugi would still be here.." Yami whispered the last sentence.  
  
*"I try,  
  
But its so hard to believe.  
  
I try,  
  
But I can't see what you see.  
  
I try.  
  
I try.  
  
I try."*  
  
Yami looked up at his friend again, seeing the tears falling at the mention of Yugi's name. It hurt both of them, and he  
  
knew it. But there was no way around it. He'd tried, but he couldn't believe Yugi to be gone, nor could he believe he was  
  
here. Joey seemed to have some sort of belief as to Yugi being here. Not necessarily alive, but still here. Yami couldn't  
  
see where he got the idea, but he let Joey live with it.  
  
*"My whole world is changing,  
  
I don't know where to turn.  
  
I can't leave you waiting,  
  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn;  
  
Watch it burn."*  
  
Yami fell asleep, finally relaxing for once, much to Joey's relief. Joey turned to the task at hand; getting that survivor  
  
out for Yami. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. His world had gone and changed without him. Or maybe he had changed with  
  
out his world. Had the war truly taken away that much of him? He worked hard, ending up shirtless as well. He knew what  
  
this survivor meant to Yami. They meant the possibility of seeing Yugi again. And for the Pharaoh, that was the most  
  
important thing in the world. He couldn't let Yami work all this time for nothing. He carefully put the rubble aside,  
  
digging deeper, getting closer to the survivor. While Yami slept, Joey worked to get close to the survivor. When he finally  
  
was pretty close, though not quite close enough to see the guy, Joey stopped for a moment, to find Yami awake, and ready  
  
to start again. Joey smiled and let Yami start, while he laid down. He closed his eyes, letting the sun take away his,  
  
where he could see this happening to Domino..  
  
*"'Cause I try,  
  
But its so hard to believe.  
  
I try,  
  
But I can't see what you see.  
  
I try.  
  
I try."*  
  
Joey shook his head clear of the thought. Then Serenity, his sister, floated into his mind. He tried to imagine her there,  
  
beside him, telling him to take it easy. But he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Not that she was gone, nor that she  
  
was still here. 'Kinda like how Yami must be feelin..' he thought to himself. He tried to believe they were all there.. all  
  
together still, but he couldn't, because they weren't. He couldn't see what they saw.. He fell asleep, dreaming of his  
  
friends, and how it was before the war..  
  
*"I try and try,  
  
To understand,  
  
The distance in between:  
  
The love I feel,  
  
The things I fear,  
  
And every single dream."*  
  
Yami thought desperately about Yugi as he continued to move rubble away from the person still stuck. He still loved his  
  
hikari, though he was dead. But maybe he wasn't. That was Yami's biggest fear. He would find Yugi, half dead, and have to  
  
kill him. Have to put him out of misery. Then all the dreams he had when he had been asleep. It was all confusing, because  
  
they seemed linked, yet each so far from the other... He just wanted Yugi back in his arms, where he belonged..  
  
*"I can finally see it."*  
  
Yami pulled the last piece of rubble away from the person's middle. Something seemed familiar about it.. He pulled another  
  
piece away from the person. Another. Another. He worked hard, getting glimpses of the person's clothing.   
  
*"Now I have to believe:  
  
All those precious stories."*  
  
That girl had said Yugi might still be alive... Could it be..? No.. it can't be.. But could it..?  
  
*"All the world is made of faith,  
  
And trust,  
  
And pixie dust."*  
  
Yami's faith, which he had dropped, and left so long ago, returned to him. He dug through rubble, he nearly broke his  
  
fingers, and other attatchments many times, but he kept at it, now that he was so close... 'Faith, and trust.. Hell, let's  
  
add a bit of pixie dust for luck..' Yami thought, remembering the movie "Peter Pan" which Yugi had watched so many times  
  
whenever they got bored.   
  
*"So I'll try,  
  
'Cause I finally believe.  
  
I'll try,  
  
'Cause I see what you see.  
  
I'll try.  
  
I'll try!  
  
I'll try!"*  
  
Yami tried harder to get the rest of the rubble away from the person. His strength renewed by his hope, and belief that  
  
Yugi was there, helping him, even if he wasn't alive. joey had been right all along. Yugi was ther, just not necessarily  
  
alive. And now, he helped Yami. Helped to free this person, who might know of Yugi's whereabouts. So that Yami could see  
  
his peaceful face, before he was burried. He could finally see what Joey saw. He finally believed in afterlife spirit's  
  
visiting the realm of the living. And he was happy.  
  
*"I'll try-  
  
To fly."*  
  
Yami lifted the last piece of rubble in the way, and uncovered the person's face. He gasped when he saw them, and nearly  
  
collapsed, had Joey not been behind him to steady him..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WOO!! I finally finished that chappy.. sorry it took so long, I had a hard time picking a song for it. I think you all  
  
have an idea on who it is, so I'll just leave it here I think. I've wrecked my brain thinking this up. Not to mention my  
  
friend who has been up here for the past week and a half is getting slightly annoyed. but thats ok. Actually, you guys  
  
should read some of her fic too. Search for Damatya on the search thing. Please? and don't ferget to review!!! 


	6. Here I Am

AN: YEAH!! 6th chappy of Innocence!! Dudeness.. Ok, first of all, sorry Wildwolf, but  
  
my storyline didn't fit with that song. But I did consider it! I looked at the lyrics,  
  
then I downloaded it and listened to it, but it didn't fit right. Sorry! I decided on  
  
'Here I Am' even though I already have a Spirit song in here, because it was so perfect.  
  
You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter. so anywayz, On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"Here I am,"*  
  
Joey looked at the survivor in disbelief.  
  
*"This is me,"*  
  
Yami blinked again, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
*"There's nowhere else on earth,  
  
I'd rather be,"*  
  
He smiled at them, his golden bangs blowing in the slight breeze.  
  
"I new you'd find me.. I new you'd save me.. Yami.." the raspy voice fell from his lips.  
  
*"Here I am,"*  
  
Tears fell from Yami's eyes, as he pushed away from Joey, stumbling foreward, and falling,  
  
only to envelope the small one in a protective hug.  
  
"I missed you, Yugi.."  
  
*"It's just me and you,"*  
  
The two sat there, happy to see and feel each other again, oblivious to the stares. They  
  
only knew of eachother.  
  
*"Tonight we make our dreams  
  
come true."*  
  
"Yami.. I missed you so much." Yugi cried out. Yami smiled at him, and it was now, that  
  
the dark one noticed the cuts on his hikari, and the blood still dripping out of the  
  
openings.  
  
Yugi could see the tears building in Yami's eyes, and his smile faded.   
  
"Yami.. I'll be ok.. I promise.." He whispered, "And tonight, when I'm home with you, we'll  
  
not dream, for our every move, being together, will be our dreams come true.."  
  
*"It's a new world,  
  
It's a new start,  
  
It's alive with the  
  
beating of a young heart,"*  
  
Yami drove his hikari to the hospital. Yugi had to be okay before he could come home, right?  
  
He stared out at the world, like it was new. Just like the song sai. It was a new world, now that Yugi  
  
was back in his arms. A new start to life, life that could only be lived alongside the pure heart of his  
  
loving hikari.  
  
*"It's a new day,  
  
It's a new plan  
  
I've been waiting for you,"*  
  
Yugi Smiled over at his Yami. He ached all over, and the blood caked his sides and his arms. He was starting  
  
to feel woozy, the blood loss getting to him. See, before, the cause of the injusries had mostly still been  
  
in the wounds, so it stopped most of the blood from leaking, like a plug. But now, the only thing holding in  
  
the crimson liquid which held his life, was a piece of Yami's shirt. But Yugi didn't care. He was out. Free,  
  
finally, from that horrible place, under the rocks. He had a real day ahead of him. He had to think of something  
  
to do. He had to think up a new plan. He looked at Yami again, whispering,  
  
"I waited for you Yami.. Like I promised.."  
  
*"Here I am."*  
  
"I'm here now. And so are you. I'll never leave you again."  
  
*"Here we are,  
  
we've just begun,  
  
and after all this time,  
  
Our time has come."*  
  
Yami and Yugi talked the whole way to the hospital. They talked about the war, how much they missed each other.  
  
The same things any one would talk about, had they been in the pair's shoes. But one thing still tugged at the  
  
back of Yami's mind. Yugi should have died under there. And multiple times, Yami himself should have died during  
  
it had been their time over, and over. Or at least Yami's. Yet here they were. Their time, to be together.  
  
*"Yeah, here we are,  
  
still goin strong,  
  
Right here in the place,  
  
where we belong."*  
  
Yugi looked at Yami as the pharaoh described the time he came closest to death, when he had been left out in the  
  
battle feild, because no one thought he would live through the night. But Yami had crawled back to camp, badly  
  
wounded, so they bandaged him up, and miraculously, he lived. They both lived. It boggled Yugi almost as much as  
  
it boggled Yami. But they were still alive. In each others arms. In Domino City. The only thing that could be  
  
better, is if Ryou, Mai, and Serenity were still around.  
  
*"It's a new world,  
  
It's a new start,  
  
It's alive with the  
  
beating of a young heart,  
  
It's a new day,  
  
It's a new plan  
  
I've been waiting for you,  
  
Here I am."*  
  
They arrived at the hospital, and ran into Bakura, surprisingly enough. Yami was over joyed to see not only his hikari,  
  
but the tomb robber, too? Bakura had disappeared shortly after Yami started digging around Kaiba Corp. ruins, and no one  
  
had seen him. Yet, here he was now. Bakura turned to them, his eyes filled with tears, though he smiled broadly.  
  
"I told you you'd find him Yami. I told you so." He told the pharaoh. Yami nodded, smiling back, though still upset the  
  
tomb robber was without his hikari.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go on with out Ryou, Bakura.." Yami said, sorrow in his voice. But Bakura shook his head at the  
  
gloomy spirit.  
  
"No, I don't." Yami's head shot up at Bakura's words. The tomb robber's smile widened.  
  
"Ryou's here." Yugi looked up from his place in Yami's protective arms.  
  
"B-but.. They found his body, it was on the news. With a letter, I assumed was for you.." He said weakly, his eyebrows  
  
knitted in frustration, as Bakura started to lead them to Ryou's room. They reached room 'A359' and Bakura opened the door.  
  
"*Here I am,"*  
  
Ryou stared at them from his hospital bed. He blinked once, and tears flooded his eyes almost imediatly.  
  
*"This is me,"*  
  
Yugi stared at his white haired, hospital bound friend. His tears fell silently down his cheeks, and he asked Yami to let  
  
him down. Once on the floor, Yugi stumbled over to Ryou, almost falling many times, and having Yami support him.  
  
*"There's nowhere else on earth,  
  
I'd rather be,"*  
  
Bakura now stood on the other side of Ryou's bed, and as the two friends, Yugi and Ryou, stared into each others eyes,  
  
confirming each others existance, the tomb robber felt tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. Tears of happoness; he had  
  
found his hikari, the one who meant the most to him; The pharaoh, one of his best friends now, had found his hikari as  
  
well; all they needed was to find Mokuba, and.. Serenity and Mai.. They were dead.. They wern't coming back.. Ever. Damn.  
  
But he had his hikari. That was enough for him.  
  
Ryou wiped his tears away, leaning forward and hugging his crying, amazed friend. He was so happy. He held Yugi tightly,  
  
as best friends do, and only one thought ran through his mind; There was no place, like home.  
  
*"Here I am,  
  
it's just me and you,  
  
Tonight we make our dreams,  
  
come true.  
  
Oh!  
  
It's a new world,  
  
It's a new start,  
  
It's alive with the  
  
beating of a young heart,  
  
It's a new day,  
  
It's a new plan  
  
I've been waiting for you,  
  
Here I am.  
  
It's a new world,  
  
It's a new start,  
  
It's alive with the  
  
beating of a young heart,  
  
It's a new day,  
  
It's a new plan  
  
I've been waiting for you,  
  
Here I am."*  
  
A doctor came and took a long examination of both Yugi and Ryou. Yami and Bakura paced around the waiting room for hours,  
  
just waiting to se, make sure, that the dream they had woken up to, wasn't about to fade away.  
  
*~Yami's POV~*  
  
I can't believe it; Yugi's alive! And so is Ryou! This day just keeps getting better. Maybe we'll even find Mokuba! That  
  
would mae Seto so happy.. But Joey... Mai died.. and Serenity.. Ra, that sucks.. But still, Yugi's here. Alive. And so is  
  
Ryou. Bakura. And so am I. We can start over. Hopefully, we'll have the chance..  
  
*~Bakura's POV~*  
  
^____________________________________________________________^  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
Finally, hours later, the doctor stepped out of the room, his face unreadable. Yami jumped up, and nearly pinned the guy to  
  
the wall, demanding how Yugi was. Bakura, slightly shocked, though fully understanding Yami's point, just sorta stood back  
  
for once, leaving the former pharaoh to traumatize the doctor. Besides, he was having fun! ^______^  
  
"Mutou Yugi, and Bakura Ryou, are both alright. Yugi has a few bruised bones, but nothing broken. He can go home, but there  
  
can't be any pressure on his rib cage, since he has two bruised ribs. Ryou is perfectly fine, exepct for some slight  
  
emiciation[1], as you probably noticed, so he can go home as well. He just needs food in his system." The doctor struggled  
  
out of Yamis grip, and walked away quickly, giving the pair weird looks.  
  
*"Here I am."*  
  
Yami walked intot he room, where both Ryou and Yugi were, picked up his hikari, and walked out, as Bakura followed suit.  
  
The pair went to the old Game Shop, and called everyone else, except Tristan.   
  
*"This is me."*  
  
"Aishiteru, Yami no Watashi. And I will never leave you." Yugi whispered to Yami as his friends arrived, and he fell into a  
  
light slumber, in his dark one's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Emiciation-I dunno if I spelt it right, but emiciation is when a person or animal becomes really really thin.  
  
A/N: I know, this took me forever. You probably all hate me now, huh? ;_; I'm sorry!! I was really busy this summer, and I  
  
had trouble writing this chapter.. I'm gonna finish this fic pretty quick, and then I might do a sequel, depending on how  
  
many people want me to do a sequel. But if I do, do a sequel, then I'll drop the song-fic base on it. I was thinkin I might  
  
just drop the song-fic base on it now.. but decided nope. ^_^ Anywho, I'll get started on the next chapter, ASAP, while  
  
you guys reveiw, ok? Sound good? I thought so too..  
  
Yami: So please review!! ^__^ Then I get chocolate!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, me too!! ^________^  
  
Alina: not that they need it... 


End file.
